Divided We Fall
by sparksfly16
Summary: With Sutton now mysteriously absent, Emma is forced to continue on with her charade. But can she still keep up a convincing act when all she can think about is the danger her sister might be in? Eventually Emma/Ethan
1. Dead Ringer

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Lying Games or any of its characters.

**Author's Note:** I know there's not any specific category for the Lying Game yet, but I really wanted to post this as soon as possible. I know it's kind or sort, but hopefully the next chapters will be longer. Anyway, this takes place during the pilot episode, so it might not match up with the rest of the season. Let me know what you think!

* * *

><p><em>A twin.<em>

Ethan almost laughed out loud at the ridiculousness of it all.

_Of course Sutton had a twin._

He glanced over at Emma, who seemed just as lost in her own thoughts. "Did Sutton ever say where she was staying?"

"No." She frowned, and Ethan couldn't help but notice how her nose scrunched up just like Sutton's did whenever she tried to solve a really complicated math problem. "All she told me was that she was going to Los Angeles, and that she'd be back in two days."

"Maybe she found something on your birth parents," Ethan suggested, trying to sound optimistic, "Or maybe there just weren't any buses available; Sutton wasn't always the best planner."

Emma let out a short laugh. "Tell me about it." She sighed and looked out at the dark, barren desert. "I guess I'd better get back to Sutton's house before anyone starts to worry."

Ethan nodded, his face unreadable in the dim moonlight. "Good idea." He hesitated for a moment. "Look, if you need help with anything, my number's in Sutton's phone-just give me a call."

"Thanks," Emma said. A brief but genuine smile flashed across her face, before she turned and disappeared into the night.

Ethan watched as Emma skillfully guided Sutton's car out of the cabin's dirt pathway until she was nothing more than a tiny speck in the distance. He shook his head thoughtfully, and looked up at the starry sky.

"What are you up to, Sutton?"


	2. The New Normal

**Author's Note:** Thank you guys so much for all the reviews and alerts! I'm glad you like the story so far. Anyway, I'm not sure how often I'll be able to update, but I'll try my hardest to get faster updates. Here's the next chapter, enjoy!

* * *

><p>Emma paced around Sutton's bedroom anxiously, stopping only long enough to glance down at the phone clutched in her hand. It had been almost six hours since she and Sutton were supposed to meet up at the cabin, and there was still no word from her sister.<p>

"Hey." Laurel appeared in Sutton's doorway, her gym slung tightly across her chest. "Are you coming to school today?"

Emma looked down at Sutton's phone one last time, and forced a smile on her face. "Of course, why wouldn't I be?"

Laurel shrugged her shoulders causally. "I just wasn't sure if you were feeling up to it after last night. Everyone's talking about your epic break-up with Luke, you know. I think it was even trending on Twitter this morning."

Emma rolled her eyes dismissively, and channeled her best Sutton-esque response. "Please, I've been over Luke for a while now; it was only a matter of time before something like this happened." Her gaze landed on the broken window to the left of the room, and a question popped into her head. "You didn't see who broke in here last night, did you? Before you scared them off?"

"No, they were practically out the window by the time I got here." Laurel's eyes narrowed suspiciously. "Why?"

"Just curious," Emma said carefully. "I mean, it's kind of weird that all they stole was my laptop isn't it?"

Laurel shrugged again. "Maybe someone found out about the lying game videos; you said so yourself that everyone's always trying to get their hands on them, right?"

Emma nodded hesitantly, waiting for some sort of explanation. But instead of any elaboration, Laurel just straightened her jacket and strolled out the door.

"I'll be in the car!" She called back, already half-way down the hall. "Don't forget your racket."

..

"Sutton, thank goodness!"

Emma looked up from her geometry notes just in time to see a tanned pair of arms wrap around her neck tightly.

"I was _so_ worried about you," Charlotte's fervent voice trilled in her ear.

Madeline plopped down in the empty seat next to Emma, shooting her an apologetic look. "She's been freaking out ever since I told her about what happened last night. I swear I thought she was going to have a nervous breakdown or something when you didn't show up this morning."

Emma frowned. "What do you mean? I've been here all day."

Now it was Charlotte's turn to look confused. "Wait, then why weren't you at the Hub like we planned?" she asked. "Remember, we were all going to plan our outfits for the party on Saturday?"

_Of course I don't remember,_ Emma wanted to shout. _I wasn't even here when you made the stupid plans!_ "Oh, right," she said slowly. "I completely forgot. Sorry."

Madeline raised her eyebrows curiously. "Wow, an apology from Sutton Mercer? Are you sure you're feeling alright?"

"I'm fine," Emma insisted apprehensively, hastily gathering up her things before could someone ask her another question. "I have to get to class. See you guys later."


End file.
